2 Love – Liebe
by Schattenspieler
Summary: Gehört zu der LISTE, die auf meinem Profil zu finden ist; Inhalt: Minato denkt über die Vielschichtigkeit von Liebe nach. (MinaKaka angedeutet)


**2. Love – Liebe**

Minato wusste, dass es verdammt viele Arten von Liebe gab.  
Und es war gar nicht so einfach sie alle auseinander zu halten.  
Er war ein Waisenkind und hatte auch keine Geschwister, so weit er wusste. Doch wenn er mit Fugaku, dem Uchiha Erben, zusammen herumblödelte, einen trinken ging, um ihre Sorgen zu teilen, oder - was meistens der Fall war - stritt bis sie sich fast prügelten, ohne überhaupt noch zu wissen, worüber sie nicht einer Meinung waren, glaubte er zu wissen wie man für einen Bruder empfand.  
Ja, Minato Namikaze maßte sich an zu wissen, wie sich die Liebe für einen Bruder anfühlte.

Ähnlich, aber nicht ganz gleich, hatte er für Rin und Obito empfunden.  
Sie waren nicht einfach nur Schüler für ihn, denen er für Geld etwas beibrachte.  
Das Band zwischen einem Sensei und seinen Geninschülern war etwas ganz besonderes und kaum zu erfassen.  
Er musste sie beschützen, etwas lehren, sie verarzten, ihre Streitereien schlichten, mit ihnen schimpfen oder sie loben, sie trösten, dafür sorgen, dass sie auf einer Mission einen warmen Platz zum Schlafen hatten und satt waren – je mehr Minato darüber nachdachte, umso mehr schlich sich der unheimliche Gedanke in seinen Kopf, dass es so sein musste Mutter und Vater zu sein...

Brrr... gruslig...

Nun ja – Obito war nicht mehr da und es hatte ihm das Herz gebrochen wie bisher nichts in seinem Leben und als Rin sich auch noch von ihm entfernt hatte und immer mehr im Krankenhaus arbeitete, schien seine Welt immer mehr ihre Farbe zu verlieren.  
Ohne Jirayas Beistand hätte er diese Zeit nicht durchgestanden.  
Rin und vor allem Kakashi brauchten ihn als starken Fels, jemanden zum Anlehnen, der Sicherheit und Normalität vermitteln konnte.  
Aber innerlich war er zerfressen und schwach von dem Verlust. Jiraya hatte ganze Nächte mit ihm durchwacht und ihn vor seinen eigenen Dämonen bewahrt. Er hatte geweint, geflucht und gekämpft bis er zu erschöpft gewesen war, um sich noch regen zu können. Jiraya hatte ihn nicht eine Sekunde verlassen.  
Eine ständige und stille Mahnwache an seiner Seite, die ihn zusammenhielt wie der Kokon die Säfte der sich auflösenden Raupe...  
Manchmal verlor man einen Kameraden oder auch Freund auf einer Mission, aber die eigenen Schüler waren etwas ganz besonderes...

Ihr Tod war anders, erschütterte die eigene Welt bis in die Grundmauern. Veränderte einen.  
Es war als würde man selbst ein bisschen sterben.

Und Senseis - Senseis waren unersetzlich.  
Jiraya war kein Vater für ihn ... er war …. er war Sicherheit.

Aber Jiraya war nicht der einzige, der ihn durchschaut hatte wie einfaches Fensterglas.

Kushina – seine wunderschöne und starke Kushina!  
Sie war ihm zu dieser Zeit auch eine gewaltige Stütze gewesen.

Der Gelbe Blitz von Konoha wusste noch genau wie sehr ihm dieses rothaarige Kraftpaket imponiert hatte. Sie war stark, schön , lustig und ließ sich nie unterkriegen.  
Egal was passierte – Kushina stand wieder auf und kämpfte immer weiter.  
Sie war ein beeindruckendes Mädchen und eine noch viel beeindruckendere Frau.

Als Junge hatte er oft davon geträumt wie sie ihn anlächelte, anstatt ihn zu verscheuchen oder ihm mit Prügel zu drohen. Manchmal hatte er sich auch vorgestellt wie es wäre mit ihr Händchen zu halten oder sie zu umarmen. Damals, als kleiner Junge, nur Wunschdenken und heute kein Thema mehr für ihn.

Er hatte lange um ihre Akzeptanz kämpfen müssen, länger noch um ihre Freundschaft und als er schließlich ins jugendliche Alter gekommen war und seine Sexualität ergründete, stellte er mit Schrecken fest, dass er Kushina zwar liebte und bewunderte, aber – in seiner Hose tat sich einfach nichts.  
Am Anfang hatte er geglaubt, irgendetwas sei bei ihm kaputt!  
Da hatte er sich so bemüht an sie heranzukommen. Ein paar romantische Gefühle bei ihr zu wecken - nur um fest zustellen, dass ein Kuss von ihr so prickelnd war wie einer von Tsunade auf die Wange.  
Im Enddefekt sind sie übereingekommen, dass eine Liebesbeziehung zwischen ihnen, im konventionellen Sinne, aussichtslos war.

Jiraya hatte ihm zu eigenen Nachforschungen geraten, um herauszufinden was er brauchte und Minato hatte den Ratschlag beherzigt. Einige Dates, Flirts, Erotikfilme und -zeitschriften später war er zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Frauen zwar schön waren, ihn erotisch jedoch nicht ansprachen.  
Die Beziehung zu Kushina war aber dennoch ein Gewinn, sie war ihm Freundin, Schwester und manchmal auch Seelengefährtin.

Und jemanden für Herz und Körper hatte er inzwischen dennoch gefunden. Auch wenn der Fundort mehr als nur ungewöhnlich gewesen war. Wer sucht schon in seinem eigenen Genin-Team nach der wahren Liebe? Und dann auch noch bei jemandem, der emotional so verkorkst war wie Kakashi...

Vielleicht hatte sein Herz einfach nur einen seltsamen Sinn für Humor?  
Oder die beste Idee aller Zeiten.  
Wer weiß.


End file.
